Roots Before Branches
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: Four Years after Finn and Rachel Parted ways, Rachel gets her big break. Now, someone she thought she wouldn't see again, turns up to see her. Is she ready to relive her past?
1. If we ever meet again

He didnt want to leave her but he knew he had to. He only wanted what was best for her and at the time he knew that being with him wasnt going to do her any good. He made her get on a train to New York, to live out her dreams. He told her he was going to join the army at Fort Benning in Gerogia, but he kew he wouldnt. There were other ways to redeem his fathers name, ad he knew Rachel would never forgive him if he got himself injured, or worse, killed.

He slipped away through the crowd, standing in line to get his ticket. He made his way past an angry mob of fans, towards the back door, which he knew Kurt would be able to get him in. He was greeted by the former Glee club, and they all took their seats. It was her chance. She was a star and he wouldnt miss it for the world.

The curtain rose and the performance started, and all he could do was stare. To see her shining so bright, up on that stage where she belonged, made him the happiest man in the world. Although, he noticed something.. something which he didnt expect. He could see, the small glimmer, the perfect diamond ring that sat comfortably on her finger. Kurt looked at him, and smiled. Everybody knew that Finn hadn't gotten over Rachel - that was the whole reason they brought him here. And Kurt knew for a fact that Rachel was not over Finn - not matter how hard she tried to deny it.

After the show had ended, Kurt, Blaine and Finn all sat in the bar, talking.

"She hasn't taken it off in years. Whenever a guy asks her out, she shows him the ring. She's hasn't dated anyone since you made her get on the train."  
"Really? She hasn't?"

"Nope. Her college roomate set her up on a date, and the first thing she did when she saw him, wsas cry. She's reminded of you all the time. She doesn't really do anything that reminds her of you anymore. We asked her to go bowling and she didnt come. We invited her to dinner at Sardi's and she cried. And then her college roomate has an obsession with Journey, and keeps playing Faithfully - and she cries."

"She basically cries all the time."

"I know i hurt her - but it was better for her. I mean, see where it got her? She's amazing. And she's a star. I couldnt have wished for anything better."  
"We know you're still in love with her."

"I know I am, but do you honestly think she's still in love with me? I mean, she might love me, but she porbably doesn't feel how we felt back then. Its been four years."  
"You're the love of her life. That just doesn't go away."

"And she's the love of your life..."

"Who's Love of Who's life?" asked Rachel as she came through the door. She had on a tight black skirt, with a patterened blouse, tucked inside, and some very high heels. Her face was done up perfectly - not too much make up. Her lips were lined in Bright Pink and she was carrying a white coat, with a small cluch bag.

"Mine" replied Finn, still turned away from her.

Her face turned to shock, and somewhat horror. The fomer glee club had joined them by now, just like they did when they said goodbye to her on the train.

Finn turned around to face her.

"F-Finn... What are you doing here? Its been four years..."

"Hmmm, well... I'm going to keep this simple.. I love you, you're beautiful and Being home sucks without you... I also wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Well... thank you... Anyway I have to go, Melissa's taking me out for dinner t celebrate the opening night! I'll see you guys at the party later?... Finn?"

"Uh, Yeah, Sure?"

"Great!" Rachel smiled and left the building.


	2. You're gonna be the one that saves me

"How did you find me?"

"I asked Kurt"

"Of course you did, He is your step brother- and i will never trust him to keep a secret again. I specifically told him that if you came looking for me, hw should make up some lie about where i am because i didnt want you to find me"

"Y-You didn't want me to find you?"

Rachel shook her head and look at the floor in shame. She hated admitting this to him, but it was better if he knew now rather than hear it from someone else

"Why, Rach?" She winced at the nickname. She hadn't heard that since she was with Finn in high school "-chel... Rachel?"

"I-I couldnt handle it"

A tear fell from her eye landing on the counter. Finn moved his hand to wipe it for her, but she grabbed his hand and moved it away.

"W-What's wrong?"

"I-I can't take it Finn! You - Being here! Its the whole reason why I told Kurt not to let you find me!"

"But Why"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Both of them stared at each other in shock. Finn somehow knew she might of felt the same way, but actually hearing her say it, was a miracle. She didn't know what to do. She was like ice - a block of ice, frozen in the middle of a desert. Everything seemed to be getting hotter and hotter, and she felt like she was going to burst into flames, at that very moment. She couldn't control it. She saw he was looking at her with them very eyes, the ones that she tried so hard to resist, but would end up losing. They were his eyes for her. The eyes she knew were for her. She knew he never looked at Quinn that way - he admitted it himself, but seeing them eyes, right now, where they were, how they were, made her dizzy. She hadn't felt these feeling for a long time, and she didn't know whether she was ready to feel them again. She had only started - even now - adjusting to a life without Finn. Was she ready to let him back in, and change what she had come to know?

"Y-You do?"

She nodded, but he wanted to hear her say it out loud, without her shouting this time. She told him - like she could read his mind.

"Of course I love you - I never stopped"

"You have no idea how it feels to hear you say that..."

"Actually.. I think i do"

she gave him a playful smirk, to which he responded with a smile. She smiled back at him, with the small smile he had come to love so much - it was sweet, and it was his smile. The one smile she'd only use for him.  
He gently stroked her cheek, and she leant her face in to his hand. It felt so good to have him comfort her like that again. He leant in to kiss her, but she backed away

"I-I cant Finn."

"But i thought you loved me..."

"I do, Of course i do... Its just... I'm not sure if im ready to feel everything I'm feeling. I'm not sure if i'm ready to relive my past."

Finn nodded, giving her an understaning look

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Rachel."

"You don't have to wait for me you know. You can go out with some other girl - it doesn't bother me... actually it would bother me, but if you are happy, then I'm happy."

It made his heart hurt when she talked like that. Even years, after continuously telling her that she's the one for him she still wouldn't believe it.

"Rach? When are you going to get it? You're the only one I want - the only one i've ever wanted. I'll wait forever if i have to. When you're ready, I'm ready."

"Would you be upset if we took this slow? Like really slow?"

"No, of course not. What ever is good for you. We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Good... because I-I don't think im ready for us to be well... you know..."

"Intimate?..."

Rachel nodded, a blush rising to her cheeks

"Come here.."

Finn motioned for her to come toward him, and she did so.

"I would never push you into anything you are not ready for. I'll go at you pace - you call the shots. If for now, you just want to start as friends and see where it goes from ther, then that's what we'll do. We'll start as friends"

"Thank you, but I don't want to start as friends. I think we're a little bit more comfortable than that... How about you and I go our for dinner? To like Catch up and stuff? I'd really like to hear what's happened to you since I left."

"Of course, Rach. Whatever you want."

She smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.  
He felt the same emotions as he had always felt. His mind flashed back to the time when they were sat in the nurses office, after he got mono.

**_"What about me? Do you see firework when you kiss me?"_**

**_He was so sick, his mind wouldn't work. He wanted to tell her that he felt more than fireworks, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth._**

**_"Rachel - Wait!"_**

**_"No, Thats good Finn. I can finally move on. I know that there's nothing here for me anymore."_**

**_He collapsed on the bed, realising what a big mistake he had just made._**

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled, but he knew he shouldn't tell her just yet. They'd only just found each other again. He wasn't going to risk, what he had with her, not yet - not ever.

"Nothing, I -uh - was just going to say that you look really pretty."

"Um, thank you... you don't look to bad yourself!"

She giggled before making him Pancakes, after his long journey.


End file.
